bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Arrancar109
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 02:59, 8 August 2008 (UTC) hi! Hey man! sorry, i was absent from bleach wikia for a while, so i couldn't read the message you have left in my talk page. If you still have somethin' to discuss with me, just let me know :) Maul day 12:19, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Answer Well, for the archive page, I just copy/pasted all the content of my talk page to User_talk:Mili-Cien/Archive ^^. For the Animebot, it's because he's making sync between all the Animepedia wiki's, and changes to user box has to be done on Animepedia ;) :p (but, if you want to make it only for this wiki, because it may change others, just protect the page) . Err, I didn't understand the 3rd thing :x) :Err.. I saw that the bot is kinda 'annoying' for our template, should we ask the Sync to be removed ^-^' ? Hey hey man! i just was wondering if you could take a look at this topic what ya think about it? Maul day 19:21, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Yea thinks for that i was wondering when i went on yoruichi and urahara's pages. I thought i had missed something, i was about to say when did that information come out, but i obviously realized it couldnt be right and undid it. the crazy thing is he kept doing it. Salubri 03:58, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. I actually did give him a warning, but he apparently didn't read it. Arrancar109 19:28, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Introduction and Advise (for me) Hey Arrancar109, just got your message after logging in again. I was wondering whether you could give me some advice on how to edit articles properly and maybe give me some hints as to how many links per article etc. Since I am not used to editing wiki´s i would be grateful for any help or advice you can offer me. Thanks beforehand Greetings Skalathranx Inoue Orihime hi, Arrancar109, you obviously aren't remembering correctly about the arrancar arc, I just finished that arc a few weeks ago, and the Hōgyoku's powers are not deteriorating, and Inoue's powers are powers of rejection, as revealed by Aizen Aizen later captures Inoue Orihime, whom he takes an interest in due to her rejection abilities, which he claims can fully awaken the Hōgyoku by rejecting it's sealing. --always correcting, Dattebayo 1.5 20:46, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Image problem Hi, I seem to have a problem with image uploading. When I tried to upload an image, the image won't show. I tried everything to make the image upload work, but nothing seem to work. What's the deal ? Ichigo kurosaki1979 16:12, 26 January 2009 (UTC)Ichigo_kurosaki1979 text size how would I change the size of text? Featured article Yep, Orihime is the winner, as I already said, tough, as I already said too, the page to set it up is that one ;) Template:Featured_Article Spoilers Well, I didn't really understand what you meant, so I'll just explain what I originally tought : One(or more) page with a name beggining by Spoiler:***, or just Spoiler if there is only one page, a tag would be there to give some notes, like "Unsure Informations - Contains unreleased content". I guess only a full page would be better than flooding the wiki with a load of spoiler pages. :Hi again ;) . Just wondering, I saw that Maul Day was active and doing lot of needed edits, also, looking at your message on his talk page, I tought you firstly tought about him to be admin, earlier, do you think I should give him admin rights(if he agrees, of course). re: toshiros girl Thanks for taking care of her. Keep up the good work! Big red01027 06:17, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Why did you change Gin's information? Gin's full name is Ginyanote, watch Bleach episode 52; he scolds Rukia for not calling him by his full name and not using an honorific when addressing him. :She calls him Ichimaru Gin, without an honorific. All he says is for her to call him Captain Ichimaru. There's no mention of him having a "full" name. His given name is Gin, but it is written in katakana instead of kanji. Big red01027 02:03, 14 February 2009 (UTC) >_> Stop editing the Hōgyoku with improper information :I'm sorry to inform you this, but you're the one who seems to be doing that. You keep adding that the Hogyoku had somehow "magically" gave Aizen powers. As I said before, when Aizen obtains the Hogyoku, it does not make him stronger. You have no evidence to support this, only speculation. Aizen was already powerful enough to incapacitate Komamura with Hado #90; even in the Turn Back the Pendulum series, he was shown to be powerful, so you can't really say that that Hogyoku had somehow amplified his powers. Arrancar109 14:53, 17 February 2009 (UTC) ::Mhmm, I've got my own sources as to the function of the Hogyoku and I will keep on editing it appropriately. :::Don't remove responses from my User Talk page please. Arrancar109 22:50, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I thought that Tite Kubo, the manga, and the anime were the only canon sources :::always correcting, Aunva 04:02, 18 February 2009 (UTC) A second note, do not edit posts/messages on my own profile User:PrimeraStark Improper IP block eh? Last I checked, disagreeing with someone does not warrant an IP block. Oh well I suppose. Re: Yo, did I miss something? Hi! sorry for the delay, i remember something about a captain prior Toshiro mentioned in episode 206, at the time of the turn back the pendulum mini series: Captain Unohana mentions that at least 3rd (who had retired at the time) and 12th (who was promoted to the Zero division) division captains, didn't fall in the line of duty like The 10th division captain... His identity remain unknown but this was also confirmed by Tite Kubo in an interview at the Jump Festa or at the San Diego comic con (i'm not sure exactly which of those two). He said that 10th Division captain just passed away... so yeah that's true. Maul day 22:56, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Blood Type Mini-War? Arrancar109, I noticed you and another user keep editing Hitsugaya's blood type. It's like a little editing war, but what I want to know is: Do we even know his blood type? --Renji Abarai 19:03, 9 March 2009 (UTC) That makes sense. I think we should just leave it alone until we're 100% sure; It's not like his estimated age, Division, or zanpakuto. Blood type is informative, but not necessary. --Renji Abarai 19:15, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Cero poll hey man! i was wondering about the Cero Oscuro/as poll and a question crossed my mind. When the Cero Oscuro/as poll will be closed? i think we need to set a dead-line and then announce wich of those terms will be used. You know, we can't keep the poll open forever :) Maul day 08:57, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Need help from users like you I need your help to describe the spiritual power of Yoruichi and Soifon. Thank you. Dekoshu talk 21:54, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Spelling... there's mistakes on captialzation because its has first captil Kunoichi101 18:16, 19 March 2009 (UTC)kunoichi101Kunoichi101 18:16, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Featured Article Hey Arrancar109 I asked User:Maul day to start the poll for the featured article but i will most likely not be able to write since i'll be traveling. Can I count on the two of you to take care of it. thanks again. WhiteStrike 19:42, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Hey I set up the Featured Article page. You can look it over and add or remove some of the Characters to vote for I can't log in regularly so I leave it to you to take care of the rest. WhiteStrike 02:56, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks I will.--SalmanH 15:17, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks I will.--SalmanH 15:19, 21 March 2009 (UTC) sure and I've been here for awhile i've just never made many (if any) edits--Darknesslover5000 05:46, 22 March 2009 (UTC) oh wow and I've been dying to say this to somebody on this wiki "HOLLOW ICHIGO IS BACK!!!! WOOT WOOT!"--Darknesslover5000 05:49, 22 March 2009 (UTC) lol I see your all over the place today. You must be tired. Its like a crazy influx of people the past week or 2. How u holding up? why'd you delete my edit on Hollow Ichigo? title speaks--Darknesslover5000 20:39, 22 March 2009 (UTC) i c but I only said he resembled one--Darknesslover5000 00:34, 23 March 2009 (UTC) That's not what I wanted in Neliel's article I just reverted the article and didn't have the interest of removing Hakuda off her page. Dekoshu talk 15:47, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Zangetsu Character Page Hey i thought it was decided there would be no separate pages for zanpakuto spirits. Yet Destroya Maskos made one, i guess he doesnt know about that. Salubri 03:29, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Ulquiorra and Grimmjow There's no need for a poll or anything like that. The reason for the way the names were before was because thats how they appeared in Bleach: 3rd Phantom's website, but since Kubo actually released how the names are spelled in roman alphabet that what we are going with. WhiteStrike 03:52, 5 April 2009 (UTC) How can i edit everything? Hello good to talk to you again, the reason why i left this message is to ask you how to edit a page entirely and i mean from the topmost of the page not just the info box and down because i need to edit the page on Po who, for some reason now has the name Cho neung poww or something due to an edit made by another user. Ps. How do you edit the category of characters page since it only comes up blank for me. Thanks.--SalmanH 19:01, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ok Seriously, Poww, it sounds pretty bad, but I suppose it's best not to argue about it. Now what about a full scale edit the one I asked about in my previous message.--SalmanH 20:26, 5 April 2009 (UTC) hi whys ulquiorra's name changed to "Cifer" Hi what was wrong with my trivia post on Mayuri. It's something they didn't have on there so I put it. What about the trivia being that they are the only captain and lieutenant that have the same last name. Sorry That's why i'm asking you for sorry. Whats your problem? You deleted my edit which is a true thing that happened in the series.